True Colors
by D. M. Evans
Summary: She sees the truth about him and loves him anyway


1True Colors

fantrack story #2

D.M. Evans

Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa et al, Square Enix and funimition. I don't make a profit

Rating - PG

Time Line- while they're still stationed in the East but before the events of ch25

Summary - She sees the truth about him and loves him anyway

Pairing - Roy/Riza

Author's Note - This was written for the Fantrack sound track, inspired by Cyndi Lauper's I _True Colors /I . _ Thanks to evillittledog for the beta.

'His scary lieutenant', that's how they referred to Hawkeye, sometimes even when she was in the room. Roy played along with it. Personally he loved Riza's toughness and she knew that. They were both okay with him playing along with the others. It was safer for them both to let people think Hawkeye made him uneasy. Only Hughes knew for certain that Riza was his lover and Havoc probably had seen things in Ishbal that he wisely kept to himself.

Roy kept up another part of their cover; something that Riza found a little more tedious. Roy couldn't help himself. Flirting came as naturally as breathing. Like it or not, Riza accepted it. She even pretended to be other women when she called in on a mission. Their flirting during those phone calls had embedded code that would be down right pornographic if anyone deciphered it, and frankly, it excited him to no end. Some days Roy was grateful for his big desk that hid many sins.

Riza might not think much of the practice but it helped their cause if Roy flirted in public and let the boys in blue think he had women by the score. Poor Havoc, how many women had Roy accidentally lured away from his friend and subordinate with just some casual flirting? It never failed to earn Roy a stern look from Riza but it wasn't exactly his fault. And he couldn't help puffing up like a peacock when that happened. Riza always came along to pluck out a tail feather or two to make sure he didn't get too full of himself.

Roy glanced out the window at the setting sun. He had sent Riza to check on some complaints about substandard food being served in the cafeteria and didn't expect her back by the time any of them left for the day. That was strategic planning on his part. Stretching lazily, he sauntered into the anteroom, locking his door behind him. "Good night, everyone."

"Sir, Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't make it back yet," Fuery piped up nervously from where he was putting away the innumerable, pointless files the military generated. Hayate, whom Roy often allowed Riza to bring to work, sat at Fuery's feet, gnawing on his laces.

"Well, I have to pass by the cafeteria on my way home. I'll take Hayate over there and meet her," Roy offered, knowing Riza had taken her purse with her, prepared for this 'chance' meeting.

"Oh." Fuery brightened, oblivious to the knowing glances Falman and Breda exchanged behind his back as they packed it in for the day. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Roy let Fuery leash up Hayate as he ignored Havoc's amused looked. Havoc lit up as he packed away files into his desk. "Havoc, how many times do I have to tell you, no smoking in here?"

"Sorry, Boss," Havoc replied but made no attempt to put it out.

Roy rolled his eyes and took Hayate's leash. The dog heeled amazingly well. Of course, who blamed the beast? Riza's 'Stern Momma' mode was scary and hot, oh so incredibly hot. He loved it when Stern Momma set her sights on him.

"Hey, Havoc." Breda's face had a mischievous cast to it. "Don't you have a date this weekend?"

Panic flashed in Havoc's eyes as he waved Breda off. "No, no!"

"I'm pretty sure you do. Weren't you bragging all day?" Falman asked, trying to fake innocence.

"You have a date, Havoc?" Roy's eyes lit up as Hayate pranced, eager to go. "You'll have to introduce us to her."

Havoc sagged in his chair, cigarette dangling on his lip. "Yes, sir," he said in a tone that said Roy had already stolen the girl.

Keeping his chuckles to himself, Roy led Hayate out. The little dog looked so cute with his curled tail wagging as he walked. Roy was glad Riza had kept the pup. He liked having the dog around and Hayate made for a convenient reason to meet up outside of work. Hayate was as close to a child as they were likely to have in the near future.

Riza was waiting for them outside the cafeteria. She had no idea how beautiful she was; big, brown eyes that had reclaimed some of the innocence essence he remembered from their childhood.; long, golden hair grown out especially for him since he loved playing with it; a curvy, lush body that made him almost consider God could exist; and the most seductive thing, her sharp mind and her ability to peer behind his shields to really see him.

He walked past her and Riza fell in step with him. He dared to lob a smile her way. "It's a nice evening," he said.

"Yes, sir. You look well satisfied with yourself. Dare I ask why or shall I assume the lot of you were acting like boys while I was out?" Her eyebrows arched.

"Assume away." He passed Hayate's leash over to her.

Riza gave an unlady-like snort. "So." She glanced around the street then up to the windows and rooftops to satisfy herself they weren't being watched. "Tomorrow's the weekend. Are our plans still intact?"

"Nothing short of all out war or the Elric brothers would change them." Roy couldn't help his lascivious look. They planned on meeting in Hanging Rock for an illicit tryst. He couldn't wait. Sometimes all the sneaking around they had to do was annoying. Sometimes, like now, it added spice to the relationship. The mere thought of the things they would do made him want to drag her down the first concealed alleyway and start the weekend now. Of course, she'd shoot him but it would be worth it.

"Sir, whatever track your train is on right now, you might want to switch it before you can't walk," she said wryly, her gaze traveling south of his belt buckle.

Roy's cheeks stained ruby, all too aware of the beginnings of an erection gathering steam between his legs. "Sorry. Speaking of trains, I'll be catching the late night one to Hanging Rock. Not much on sleeping anyhow."

"You need to learn to sleep, sir." She fretted at him as she always did when it came to his health.

"It's no fun alone," he said and was reprimanded with a glare. "That's when the past bubbles up," he added quietly with a shudder. Roy hated showing weakness, not even before this woman he loved so much. Truthfully, it was worse in front of her.

Her hand flicked out and brushed his, a fleeting moment like a butterfly landing on a blossom. He wanted more. He wanted her comfort and he hated having to hide the love he felt for her. Riza's eyes were filled with concern. It was hard for Roy to bear up to this. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be a man she could respect. In the dead of night, he became the scared little boy he had been in Ishbal, the teen who had been turned into a reluctant weapon, burning a little of his soul with each conflagration he started until he was nothing but char.

"I don't know how you can stand to be around me, to even want to go with me to Hanging Rock or anywhere," he said lowly, his mood plummeting like a thermometer in winter.

Riza's face darkened and she clicked her tongue at Hayate, picking up the pace. Roy was forced to do so as well if he wanted to stay with her. He didn't know what the hurry was but something told him that if he didn't follow he'd get dragged along.

When they got to the apartment complex, Riza thrust the leash back into his hand and ushered him through a gate next door to the place. It led to the shared courtyard between three buildings. Riza left him to wander around in the courtyard and give Hayate one last chance to mark territory while she went in the front door of the complex so she could let him in the back. It wouldn't fool an observant spy but for the casual watcher, they should be okay.

Without a word, she beckoned Roy inside and led him through the cramped hallway with its threadbare carpeting until they got to her small apartment. He let Hayate off the leash but the little dog wasn't the only thing Riza closed the door behind. She yanked Roy in with them.

"Riza, what?"

She sealed her mouth over his, cutting off further questioning. Pinning him against the door, her mouth devoured him as if she could draw all his pain out that way. He wished she could. He wished moments like this would never end. She broke the kiss but didn't let him up. "You are special, Roy and not just to me. I hate when you get so depressed, when you start thinking you're a monster."

"How can you think I'm not?" he whispered, almost hating the solace he found in her eyes.

"Because I know you, Roy. I know the true you, the person you hide away from the rest of us." She smoothed a hand over his cheek. "I know the dreams that took you into the military, how you wanted to protect people, and help them. You didn't see what might happen, what did happen. You didn't do this for power or because you could, because you liked all the terrible things your power wrought. You suffer for what you did. You work hard to pull yourself up, even if it makes you isolated and lonely so you can be in a position to keep it from happening again. You are a good person and I'm not the only one to see that."

Roy looked away, unable to bear it. He wasn't ready to hear it.

Riza made him look at her. "I know this to be the truth. Those are you true colors. You are not just Amestrian Blue, Roy. You are more than a dog on a choke chain. If you were just a pet wagging his tail for the fuhrer do you think I could love you? Do you think Maes would support you? What about Havoc and the rest? They are loyal to you, you Roy, not to the military in general, but you."

Roy closed his eyes, wanting to believe. He could barely breathe, the love he felt for her tightening his chest.

She kissed him lightly. "You might be flawed, Roy, but you are the best man I've ever known."

He let go of all his fears and worries with those words. Pride got tucked away because love and comfort were more important. She held him through the emotional storm and he knew no matter happened, no matter what they had to do, he would love this woman with all he had. No matter what, wherever she was, he was home and he was safe.


End file.
